School Situation
by Kitsune No da
Summary: Just a S+S fic. But for some reason, there was now S+S romance 'til toward the end. And I know the beginning and mid. part sucked, but still. I had to type something! Please R+R!! C'MON~!! It's still a S+S!!


  
Title- School Situations  
  
A.N- Yo, S'up all? Well, this fic is about a thing that happened @ my skool. Well, just the plot. And I just had an idea to write a fic about this. I dunno why. Well, please enjoy! And R+R!! And most characters (like Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, and all those people) are like about 13 or 14. Which is second year of junior high skool (that's me~!) And I'm probably gonna give them my schedule, and rite now, they Sakura, Syaoran, and Tomoyo just had P.E. Now, I'm gonna stop, and gonna let go on with reading the fic, instead you guys just listening to me yak, and yak, and (blah, blah, blah, don't listen to me no more…) Oh yeah, and S 3 S FOREVER~!!! Oh, and Gomen, but there probably won't be n/e S+S romance 'til the end… I know, it'll suck…  
  
Disclaimer- The characters of CCS doesn't belong to me. They belong to 4 intelligent women, Clamp.   
  
It was a Friday, and Sakura, Syaoran, and Tomoyo just had P.E, and just finished running. Then Sakura and Tomoyo went into the girls locker room, to change back to their normal clothes, and turn their lunches out, since Lunch was next period.   
"Hey Tomoyo, how did you do on your running?"   
"I did my normal, 8 laps in 30 minutes. How about you?" Tomoyo asked, as they just walked into the line, waiting for the bell to ring.  
"I kinda lacked off today. I don't why." Sakura said looking down.  
"Oh, how many did you run today?"  
"….. I ran about 6…." Sakura said, looking down, since her normal is like a 8 or 9 (remember, she likes to run. And for second of junior high, that's kinda a lot for me. But my friend, that's her normal.)  
"Oh, it's okay Sakura, that not bad."  
"I know, but still. That just makes me feel guilty lacking off, on one of my favorite sport (is running a sport?). But I don't know why I lacked off. It's like my mind wondered off something."  
"Hm… I think I know that something your mind wondered off to, or in other words, to someone." Tomoyo said, and giggled.  
"Ho-ho-hoe~?" Sakura tried to sound confused, but failed, ad looked down, and just blushed.   
  
Ring - then the bell just rang (I dunno how to put that sound of the bell in Japan.)  
  
As soon as Sakura and Tomoyo heard the bell, they walked off, to their usual spot, under their favorite tree. Then as usual, Yamazaki, Syaoran, Naoko, Chiharu, and Rika came under the tree to eat lunch with Sakura and Tomoyo.   
"Konnichiwa minna-san~!" Sakura said happily when everyone came, and blushed, when she saw Syaoran. Then they all sat down (who just came). And they all chatted and ate.   
Then all the suddenly, everyone at the skool got up, and walked quickly, toward the grass-field. But the group (Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, Yamazaki, Naoko, and Chiharu) didn't know what was going on, but followed their skool-mates anyways. (hey, people just told me to follow them, since the teachers said to!) Then noticed, that the teachers said that there was a bomb-threat.  
"Hoee~! Why would there be a bomb-threat at the skool?!" Sakura asked, and looked as Syaoran.   
"I don't know. Probably someone crazy wants attention." Syaoran just replied, and looked around.   
"It's probably someone who is trying to probably start on something that happened to 2 other skool around here." Tomoyo said, and looked into her lunch-bag, and grabbed something out. Which was also known as (dun dun dunn) her camcorder! And video-taped everyone's expression, of what's happening at their skool right now.   
As she looked around, people were just doing their normal thing. Rika was just talking to Naoko. Chiharu was choking Yamazaki, for starting to make up lies about where did the first bomb was made. Then about after 10 minutes, and stopped, and hugged him, since she was scared (ohhhh~! How kawaii!). And Sakura was just at the corner, leaning on the gates, talking to Syaoran, then Tomoyo zoomed in.   
"So, how long do you think we'll be here?" Sakura asked, and looked up into Syaoran's brown eyes, which seemed to loving. Then she noticed that Syaoran's face turned shades of red, and looked down.  
"Hoe~! Li-kun? Are you okay?" Sakura asked, with worried eyes.  
"Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm okay. Just um… Never been in this situation before." Syaoran said, and looked up into the dark gray skies, which looked like it was gonna rain any minute soon.   
"Yeah… Me too…" Sakura said, and also looked up into the gray skies. "So… Do you feel scared?" Sakura asked, and looked up.  
"Nani?" Syaoran asked and looked up at her.  
"Do you feel scared in this situation?" Sakura said, "Unless you're been to worse?"  
"Hmm… I think I've been to worse." Syaoran said.  
"Really? When?" Sakura asked, with a curios face.   
"The time, when we tried to capture the Change Card, and me and Kero switched body." Then they both laughed. And just talked about some more stuff, that popped up into their minds.  
As Tomoyo video-taped them, she squealed, when she got Syaoran and Sakura blushing. And then she noticed that she was low in batteries.   
"Oh crap…" then she went to see if she packed extra batteries in her lunch-bag (well? It's Tomoyo she'll do n/e thing to make sure she gets every moment of Syaoran and Sakura together~!) "Dainn… I don't have any." Then she found her cell phone. 'Well, I can't call anyone. I would call Kero, but he's either playing with videos games again, or in the kitchen, eating a big ol' chocolate cake in the frig. again…Oh well.' Then Tomoyo sighed, and put her cell phone away. Then she looked at her watch, and notices it's been about an hour, standing out, doing nothing. While the teachers are trying to search for everyone's backpack, to search for the bomb-threat thingy.   
'Gosh, this is driving me insane!! I have a perfect chance to tell her now! Tell my Sakura my feelings, but I'm such a wuss. I've through bad problems, and I cannot say 4 simple words! I LOVE YOU SAKURA! What's so hard? I've said it many times before in my head, before I sleep, and to the teddy bear I even made for her! And I still can't say it….' Syaoran thought, and was about to smack himself, but noticed, that Tomoyo was just staring at them.   
"Um… Why is Tomoyo just staring at us? And without her video-camera." Syaoran said, sounding impressed.  
"Wow, first time. I wonder what happened?" Sakura said.  
"Maybe she forgot her camera or something." Syaoran suggested.  
"Nani? She can't have forgotten her camera. It's Tomoyo. The love of her life is that camera!" Sakura said. Then they walked up to her.   
"Konnichwa Tomoyo!" Sakura and Syaoran said.   
"Konnichiwa Sakura and Li-kun." Then they chatted for about an hour. Until 2:00 p.m, the skool staff made an announcement.   
"Okay skool, please listen up. We haven't checked all the backpacks yet. And it's 2 o' clock right now. So you can all go home, and the principal will be here tomorrow, from 8-10 a.m, Now, you're all dismissed." Then all the students walked home.   
"So um… Sakura.. I'll walk you home, if you like?" Syaoran said, and went back to his shades of red on his cheeks.   
"That'd be nice." Sakura said, and smiled happily. "Oh, Tomoyo, do you want to walk home with us?" Sakura asked.  
"Nah, it's okay, my bodyguards are already here." Tomoyo said, and didn't want to disturb them.  
"Um… Tomoyo, no one's here." Syaoran said, as he and Sakura were looking both ways of the street, not seeing her bodyguards.   
"Um…….*Sweatdrop* yes they are! See~!" Tomoyo hurry took out her cell, and pressed a button. Then in 2 seconds, her bodyguards came in a flash.   
"See! I told you! Well, I better go now! See you all Monday! Ja Ne!" Tomoyo said, hurried jumped into limo, before Syaoran or Sakura even said a peep. And the drove away.  
"Ooookay! There was…. Strange." Sakura said.  
"Not really, that's beyond strange." Syaoran said. "C'mon. Let's go walk home."   
"Matte! Isn't your home located at the other side over there?" Sakura asked, and pointed to the other side, from her directions.   
"Oh, I don't mind, I mean, there's no special I can come home too. Since I live alone." Syaoran said, and looked down.   
"Oh, Syaoran-kun, don't say that. Many people care about you." Sakura said, and put a finger, lifting up Syaoran's chin.   
'OMG!!! Did she just call me Syaoran-kun?! NOT LI-KUN??!! WHY ISN'T TOMOYO RECORDING THIS WHEN I WANT HER TO??!!!!' Syaoran screamed in his mind. But as he looked in her eyes, he felt her emerald eyes, locked to his, and he just wanted to kiss her. But he had to hold himself back. And then he snapped out of it, and then said something.  
"C'mon. Let's go home now." Syaoran said, grabbed her hand, and started to walk toward her house direction. When he grabbed Sakura's hand, she began to blush in shades of dark pink, to red.   
As they walked toward her house, they passed by her favorite park.  
"Li-kun, can we stay here for a while?" Sakura asked, and looked up to his face.   
"Well, does your Onee-chan mind if you're late?" Syaoran asked.  
"Nah, he's gonna be gone at least for about 2 or 3 more days. Since he's like somewhere across the other world." Sakura said, and smiled at him.  
"Um….. What about….." Syaoran said, incompleting his sentence.  
"Nani? What about…?" Sakura asked.  
"…… Your…..O…N….I…I…-chan….." Syaoran finally said.   
"Nani? Don't worry about Onii-chan!" Sakura said.  
"NANI?! ARE YOU CRAZY?!! IT'S BEEN ABOUT 4 OR 5 YEARS NOW, AND HE'S STILL TRYING TO KILL ME WHENEVER HE SEES ME!!!!!" Syaoran practically yelled out, where almost Fujikata probably heard him.  
"No, I mean, he just got a new job a few weeks ago, and he's been working from 2-10:30. So I won't have to worry about him." Sakura said, happily.  
"Oh… Thank goodness… Then I guess we can stay here for a while." Syaoran said, and lead her to the swings. "So, whadda wanna do?" Syaoran asked.  
"I don't know. Talk I guess."  
"You mean we didn't talk enough at skool?" Syaoran asked, and just smiled.  
"Well, I've noticed, that you've been smiling a lot. You should keep that smile there. It looks really nice on you." Sakura said and smiled, and he blushed.   
"Well, you also look cute when you smile." Syaoran said.   
'HOE~? Did he just say I look cute when I smile?' Sakura thought, sounding all shocked. And just said something fast to reply. "Um… Thanx. You look kawaii too, when you smile. That's why you should smile more often." Sakura said, and closed her eyes and smiled ( u know, like all those anime like close eyes, and smile thing! U KNOW!!)  
'C'mon! Tell her now! This is the perfect time! C'mon Li boy! SHE JUST CALLED YOU KAWAII!!!' Then Syaoran finally decided to tell her his feelings.  
"Um… Sakura…. I have something to say…" Syaoran said, and started to looked down.  
"Yes Li-kun?" Sakura said, and with big pleading eyes, just hoping that he would tell her his feelings (since Sakura doesn't know).  
"Well…*ahem*… After all these years I've known you, and helped and watched you capture Clow Cards, and turning them to Sakura Cards. Well, with all those memories, they began to develop…*ahem* feelings… And I just wanted to say, that I think, I'm in love with you." Syaoran said, and hoping that she won't reject him. And when he looked into her eyes, he noticed that she was had some tears in her eyes. Then he was gonna comfort her, but was afraid then he might turn back from him, so he just held himseld back, but tried to talk some comfort to her, since he didn't really know much why she had tears in her eyes.   
"Please Sakura, don't cry-" then Sakura throw her arms around his neck. And whispered into his ear.   
"Aishiteru Syaoran-kun." Sakura said softly into his ear.   
"Aishiteru my Cherry-blossom." Syaoran said. Then they both looked into eachother's faces, and moved in, until there were no gap in between their faces. And they both just had, their first kiss.   



End file.
